In general, various micro-structured components can be produced using semiconductor technology or other technologies. By way of example, there are a multiplicity of application possibilities for micro-structured components, e.g. as sensors, actuators, filters, and the like. A microstructure (e.g. having a feature size in the micrometers range or smaller) can also be produced in conjunction with an electrical structure appropriately matching it. If mechanical properties of a microstructure are utilized, e.g. an oscillation, an expansion, or the like, a microstructure of this type can be referred to as a micromechanical structure. Together with an electrical structure for operating (e.g. for supplying, reading, etc.) the micromechanical structure, the latter can be referred to as a so called microelectromechanical system (MEMS) or as a microelectromechanical component. In this case, by means of conventional methods or method sequences, for example, it can be difficult to produce cavities for microstructures with sufficient quality and at the same time also in an economically expedient manner.